Attack on Titan - Truth or Dare?
by K Seisho
Summary: Hanji, Levi, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin sit down for a game of truth or dare. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

**So I was looking around the interwebs, and I found a few "Truth or Dare" FanFictions. So I got inspired to write an AOT one! :D**

**Yeah, I know that Truth or Dare probably wasn't around in the 850's... but neither were glasses.**

**Or guns.**

**Point is, just roll with it.**

**This is just for fun, so I hope you have a good laugh! :D**

* * *

"Everyone up!" Hanji Zoe strolled into the mess hall, "I have a _game_!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"We're doing something," Levi said, sighing.

"Says the man that just _finished _what he's doing," Hanji nodded at his now empty plate. "Now, up, up, up!"

No one moved.

Hanji's enthusiasm faltered. "Come on," she practically whined, "We have to have fun sometime!"

Jean finally spoke. "What's the game?" he asked.

The sparkle jumped back in her eyes. "It's called Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Eren and Mikasa asked simultaneously.

"Choose someone in the circle," she replied, "and ask, 'Truth or dare?' Then the person can either say truth," she leaned forward: "Or dare."

"That's amazing," Levi said sarcastically. "Then what?"

"Then," she clasped her hands together, "if they say truth, you ask a question. And the answer has to be truthful.

"And if you pick _dare_, (Hanji said 'dare' with a mischievous gleam in her eyes) you have to dare them to do something!"

"Anything?" Armin asked.

"Anything!" Hanji repeated. "It can be totally insane!"

"That actually sounds fun." A faint grin crossed Jean's lips.

"Of course it does!" She smiled. "Now everyone get in a circle!"

* * *

Once everyone was situated (even Corporal Levi was adventurous enough to join in), Hanji grinned and said, "Who first?"

After a few seconds, Jean said, "I'll go."

He scanned the circle and said, "Eren. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay..." Jean thought for a moment, "Who do you fancy?"

"What a mediocre question," Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren swallowed. "Mikasa," he mumbled, his face reddening.

"Like anyone had to say it," Jean snorted, and Eren's fancy shot him a venomous glare.

"May I remind you that _you_ asked," she retorted.

After a rather awkward silence, Eren asked, "My turn, right?"

"Yep," Hanji said.

"Okay, um..." he looked around at the circle, "Hanji, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hanji smirked.

"Okay," he said. His face suddenly split into a wide grin, "I dare you to _kiss_ Levi."

She shrugged. "Could be worse." And with that, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Levi's cheek.

Levi didn't seem phased at all.

"Come on!" Eren pouted, "Why not the lips?"

"You never said _where _to kiss him!" Even so, she leaned over to him again.

"What are you - !" Corporal Levi started.

The kiss lasted nearly ten seconds, and Hanji pulled away from a slightly blushing Levi.

"Don't do that again," he muttered.

* * *

**Haha, I know that was short, but was there a better way to end Chapter 1?**

**Anyway, please review! Chapter 2 is coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji looked at everyone in the circle, taking more time than anyone else had.

"Sometime today, please." Corporal Levi, like everyone else, was staring at her.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I've thought of something, I'm just seeing who's got the balls to do it."

Her eyes finally stopped on Jean.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "...Dare." He swallowed.

"YES!" Hanji pumped her fist in the air. "You ready for this?"

"Sure," he replied, hoping that this wasn't one of the _'_insane_'_ dares she had talked about.

"Ooh, scared, are you?" Eren grinned maliciously.

"Just get on with it!" Jean looked at Hanji and swallowed again.

"Okay." She leaned forward. "I dare you to go into the girls' dorms and ask one of them to marry you!"

Jean released a relieved sigh. "Easy enough," he started to get up.

"You didn't let me finish, Kirschstein."

He froze.

"When they say no," she continued, "you say, 'Just kidding, I'm _gay_!'"

Everyone fell silent.

"_What_?" Jean's eyes widened. Armin sniggered while Mikasa tried to hide her grin.

"You are, aren't you?" Levi looked at him, obviously trying not to seem amused. "Marco...?"

"Shut up." He glared. "I'll do it." He walked out a bit hesitantly.

After he slammed the door rather loudly, Mikasa burst out laughing.

"You are the _queen_," Eren commented to Hanji.

"What do you think the lucky lady will do?" Armin grinned.

"Kick his ass, that's what." Levi replied, which brought on a round of laughter from everyone in the room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Eren spoke up. "Hey, do you think we should keep going while he gets his ass kicked?"

"That would mess it up," Hanji explained, "because Jean has to pick the next person."

"Aw, but I have a good dare for Mikasa!" He shot her a grin, at which she glared at him.

"I can pick truth, you know."

"Yeah..." he sighed, "but can you still do it?"

"Well, ask the question."

"Truth or dare?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Dare, why not." She looked at him intently.

"I dare you..." he smirked, "to kiss Jean when he gets back."

"Ah, I switch to truth." Her face was turning red.

"That's against the rules," Armin protested. "Right, Hanji?"

"Right," she replied. "You can't back down now. Besides, it'll make him feel better."

* * *

Five minutes later, Jean came back, looking as if he was in shock.

"What happened?" Hanji leaned forward, eager to know the details.

"Well," he said, "I did it."

"_And?_"

"Did she kick your ass?" Eren asked.

"No," he replied, shooting him an annoyed glare, "but everyone stared at me."

"What did you expect, genius?" Levi looked over at him, "Everyone would ignore you while you got down on one knee?"

"Very funny," Jean retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, I proposed to Sasha."

"Potato Girl, no way!" Eren laughed. "The cook-off was that fun, huh?"

"Just shut up for two minutes, will you!?" Jean scowled.

"Hey, hey!" Hanji stood. "Don't be so hard on him, Eren. Besides, he just got his ass kicked."

"There is no mercy in truth or dare." Everyone turned to see Sasha Braus sidle into the room.

"What the - !" Jean gaped at her. "You _followed me_ here?"

"Of course I did." She produced a piece of bread out of her pocket. "I heard you muttering something about Hanji putting you up to it, so I got curious. Sweetest proposal I've ever seen, by the way," she remarked, which made Jean blush red as an apple.

"Aww," Armin smiled sweetly, "how cute!"

No one seemed to notice Mikasa's face getting more red by the second.

"Now, Ackerman!" Hanji motioned Mikasa over to Jean.

Mikasa sighed and stood. She walked over to Jean, whispered, "I hope you're happy," and kissed him full on the mouth. Jean let out a surprised groan and a slight pink tinge grew on his cheeks. The kiss would have been shorter if Mikasa hadn't... enjoyed it a little bit.

She yanked away sharply and sat down, hiding her red face with her equally red scarf.

"Well," Jean sat right next to her. "Sasha, do... you want to play?"

"Well, after seeing_ that_," she said, "why not!"

* * *

"Okay," Jean looked at Sasha. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sasha said instantly. "I know how you work, Horse Face."

"Yeah, okay," he replied. He thought for a moment, then said, "Have you ever said something that you regret?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"What was it?"

"That's two questions."

"Fine, smart one," Jean looked annoyed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was sure she got him this time.

"I dare you to tell me what it was."

"Come on!" She shouted, utterly beside herself. "Fine," she sighed, "it was 'You can have this half.'"

Jean looked confused for a moment, then it clicked. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "Shadis, right?"

"Yeah." She grimaced at the memory. "Remember how he made me run till I dropped?"

"Yes, I do," he grinned, "Miss Potato Girl."

* * *

**You'll get the cook-off part if you watched the OVAs... and I made it longer this time! XD **

**It took me a couple days to get ideas, so I hope this satisfied your cravings till chapter 3! **

**(And I hope JeanKasa becomes canon~)**

**Seriously, Eren, what's with all the kissing dares? :3**

**- K Seisho out! :) -**


End file.
